Black and Yellow
by Wheredinosaursroam13
Summary: Bumblebee feels that the Prime team is ignoring him he's done absolutely everything to voice his opinion on matters but how can one voice an opinion if they have no voice, strangeness, cute moments read to find out Transformers/BeastWars Bumblebee fic 2nd transformers story rated C for cute Bumblebee (recontinued may bee a bit hehe) will dive into Bumblebee movie as extras
1. Chapter 1

**Black and Yellow**

* * *

 **AN: So if you've finished the other Transformers Fic then welcome to another crapfest of Bumblebee not being noticed by his team, accept raf this story is completely different as well you will see wish my luck cause I am not very good at this so far**

 **Cycle- 1 minute (BeastWars)**

 **Decacycle- 1 year (Beastwars)**

 **Megacycle- 1 day (Beastwars/Animated)**

 **Breem- 8.3 minutes (unknown)**

 **Nanoclick- 1 second (Beastwars/animated/Unknown)**

 **Klik-1.2 minutes (unknown)**

* * *

Jasper Nevada, the go to place for desert and more desert, well thats what Bumblebee truly thought of the place whirring confused as he sped along the familiar Highway towards the base no humans ever drove this way only family vacationers to the Grand canyon or something but that was rare.

Bumblebee sped along the empty road with that thought in his whirring processor, he was free to do whatever down this way.

Even speed but he wouldn't do that not with his human friend within him playing with a little toy camaro and making vroom Vroom noises, Bumblebee echoed the noises with his engine.

"Hey Bee, I was wondering if you could help me with a project"

Curious Bee voiced a long buzz of confusion to his charge, so far nobody could understand Bumblebee through his Beeps and clicks it was really the only form of noise he could make ever since Megatron caught him at tyger pax and ripped out his vocal processor, having refused to give information to the whereabouts of the others, and the all spark.

However Raf could understand him much better than they could he said it was almost like Morse code, and just a matter of how Bee voiced his clicks and buzzes, Bumblebee didn't really care he just felt Joyful someone understood when he said hello or goodbye or for goodness sakes Please!?, his engine cut off as he felt the ground shake suddenly.

"Something wrong Bee?"

A inquiring click was the response to the boy as the ground shook underneath Bumblebee until he heard it Jet engines, Kicking himself into gear he backed up and spun around to see what was coming his way.

speeding towards Bumblebee familiar form of a Silver F-15 Eagle it's defense systems were pointed straight at the yellow Urbana 500

{Oh scrap}

Raf immediately got into the Passenger Seat clicking a seatbelt in place, began messing with the communication device within Bumblebee as He sped down the highway tires screeching and swerving out of the way of Missiles.

"ratchet I think we could use a ground bridge and help!"

Bumblebee let out an electronic squeal as he struggled to keep control on the road the Jet seemed to descend upon the Scout just kissing the top of Bumblebee's hood, before Bumblebee could blink his back tire went out and he skidded out of control.

Beeping frightened as he almost skidded over a cliffside his shock absorbers and Breaks locked, all while checking damage reports the familiar sound of a Ground bridge opening up.

"Bumblebee?"

Arcee questioned as she approached the dusted Vehicle, a flat tire to boot, concern for raf was the first thing Bumblebee voiced to the stunned boy whom hadn't said a thing since the sudden attack.

{Raf? are you okay}

His static filled beeps finally brought the boy out of his shock, he hugged the seat tight clearly terrified at what could have happened.

Bumblebee transformed holding the boy in his servos and backed away from the cliff face edge, turning to Arcee and Bulkhead whom watched the interaction of the two more than concerned for the Scout and the boy's wellbeing.

"come on Bee I think Ratchet will wanna look at you"

Arcee turned and her engine roared as she sped through the Groundbridge of swirling green, Bulkhead followed her lead.

Pacing himself he looked down at raf whom gave a thumbs up to Bumblebee, without further ado he ran through the Groundbridge,

There he'd find the group talking about how the impossibility of Starscream knowing where the base was a 1.1 chance in a million instead Bee decided to to say something more or less a loud buzzing beep of emotion no one either heard it or they ignored it they still continued to talk Optimus towering over them all, inputting how Raf and Bumblebee could have been hurt.

It soon turned into a screaming match between Arcee and ratchet about how Starscream couldn't have possibly been close to the base and Optimus trying to diffuse it.

{Guys, GUYS! over here bot trying to get your attention}

He waved his Servos over his head trying to get the teams attention, apparently ratchet found it highly irritating.

"BUMBLEBEE WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"

Which finally grabbed everyones attention Raf down on the floor annoyed as much as the scout, it took ratchets yelling to get all there attention.

"Ahem I believe Bumblebee has his own Input on this himself"

Optimus opened up for the Scout to explain in his own way even If he couldn't talk he tried with a form of charades.

Nodding to the Prime he began motioning with rafs little Camaro toy how he was just speeding along, inputting a few static beeps, meaning conversation raf nodding along as he added slight details.

"And then we were being chased!"

Bee made a little plane with his other Servo before smacking it onto the toy car, and making hand motions of being shot at Raf thoroughly explained how bee swerved on the road to avoid the missiles.

Bumblebee paused with a resounding short buzz, before continuing his explanation on how his tire was shot and they skidded out of control.

Ratchet shook his head at this having not understood a word of Bumblebee's whirs clicks and motions if it weren't for raf he wouldn't have made sense of the entire display at all.

Optimus seemed to be thinking hard, on the scouts explanation Arcee finally broke the sudden awkwardness.

"could you tell which decepticon it was?"

Bee shook his head, clicking sporatically confusing arcee further.

Raf instead spoke for him, it only earned to frustrate the scout that he couldn't communicate as easily as he wished.

"Bee thinks it wasn't a Decepticon it never transformed or even spoke."

The group blinked in confusion, especially Ratchet.

"What do you mean not a decepticon!?"

Ratchet said annoyed at the scout raising his wrench, Bumblebee cowered before the Medic

{Dont get pissed with results you dont like Ratch}

Bumblebee would love to have voiced Optimus stepped in speaking his mind.

"If what Raf and Bumblebee are saying is true then we need to be more careful going in and out of the base until we figure out are mystery jet"

Bee looked down knowing what this meant for himself his doorwings drooped to express his feelings they often treated him more like a sparkling then a Scout of war especially Optimus.

He whirred at his leader expecting what he said next almost indefinitely.

"Bumblebee you will pick up raf and drop him off only from school and too home"

An enraged emotional beep was the Primes answer as he waved his arms up at the Massive bot

"But Bee and me had plans this weekend"

Raf voiced quite upset with the change of events, Optimus looked down at the boy.

"Until we find out who and what that jet is its unsafe."

Bee optics shuttered as he made the humans version of a tantrum look normal compared to what Bumblebee could do.

"Its an order and you will follow it Bumblebee its just for now"

With that said everyone returned to there normal tasks everyone accept an upset youngling, he felt like throwing something at the primes head but knew it only would end in Ratchet disassembling him.

"Its gonna be okay Bee we can reschedule alright"

Raf spoke cooly to the angered bot patting Bumblebee's pede.

"Come on Bee its not the end of the world you're just gonna be stuck in the base for bit"

Bulkhead had transformed with Arcee, Raf hopping in as they roared out of the Base to take him home all while Bee mulled over what had happened.

{This week is gonna be horrible its boring here!}

Stomping for a moment out of anger, he vented for a moment decided to just sit down that is until ratchet began dragging him by his Backstrut

"Come on its better I fix you now than later you whiny sparkling"

{WHINY!?}

He beeped angrily at the Medic before he shut up as ratchet held his wrench menacingly.


	2. Chapter 2 Boredom is a killer

**Chapter 2**

 **Boredom is a killer**

Bumblebee's optics on-lined, to see a very grumbly ratchet, curious he wanted to see what had ratchet so grumbly.

Letting out a low rumbling buzz at the doctor, it appeared ratchet was concentrating more on a monitor than Bumblebee at the moment however.

Bumblebee slid off the medical berth, quite irritated that ratchet had ignored him, went over to the couch where he could see Jack and Miko playing a game, upon closer inspection it was a combat video game.

"HA I got you now Miko!"

"Not a chance darby!"

{Hmm maybe I can play}

The game paused at his presence, and both Miko and Jack looked up at the curious scout.

"Hey Bee whats up?"

He squeaked out a greeting of his own to the children only managing quick spurts of buzzing beeps and clicks, both Jack and Miko looked between each other in confusion.

"c-could you repeat that last part Bee?"

Bumblebee whirred sad that they couldn't understand him well enough to know he just wanted to play a game his doorwings drooped walking dejectedly away.

"Nice one you made Bee sad!"

Miko punched Jacks arm there voices still loud enough for the distraught scout to hear, Bulkhead saw the look and decided maybe Bee just needed something to do.

"Hey Bee, come here"

Perking up the scout whirred inquiringly at the giant wrecker, as the other rummaged around in his subspace for something.

"Ah here you go maybe drawing will do you some good"

{Thanks bulkhead}

He silently Beamed at the wrecker jumping in place before taking a spot on the floor, tapping the pencil to his faceplate.

{now what should I draw}

Bee was just about to draw when the familiar engine of Optimus arcee's return had him sit up, curious as what brought them back so soon weren't they checking out an energon mine.

Optimus walked over to ratchet arcee right behind him, completely ignoring the scout whom was trying grab there attention, he hated being the smallest of the autobots it just wasn't fair.

He whirred at the 'grown ups' what the heck were they talking about, missing decepticons, he wanted to talk to Optimus about letting him fight maybe pull a few heartstrings on the leader.

But whatever the 3 autobots were talking about was particularly more important thant Bumblebee at the moment huffing, he found bulkhead just shrugging assuring him they'd all be notified soon enough.

He placed with the hub cap on his peed quite irritated now, it seemed like everytime he tried to put an input no one would understand him ignore him or even worse continue to treat him like a sparkling worst of all Optimus his leader.

Making a angry fist he had a few choice words hed like to tell them all but how can one do that without a voice curious he begun messing with the radio the Blaring lyrics of Panic on the disco, playing for a minute it then came to him.

Bumblebee then used audio soundbytes from the radio picking some words from songs and radio show hosts, I may not have a voice Bumblebee thought but I sure as heck can use the radio.

He noticed the 'adults' were done talking and Optimus seemed to be looking at him, he then decided to show everyone his new form of communication.

The blasting bits and pieces of Maroon 5 and other songs blasted through the radio forming a sentence.

 _~Hello, can you hear me now Opt~_

Shocked the group hadn't been expecting that in the least, Optimus smile made Bumblebee feel good Opt was a sparkling nickname he had for Optimus since the leaders name was too long to pronounce for a young sparkling.

"Bee thats fantastic"

Arcee praised as Bulkhead chuckled ratchet rumbling his own approval at the use of the radio.

Optimus approached the scout petting the scouts head earning him a very sparkling like purr, Bee realized what he'd just done and looked away embarrassed.

"I'm glad you've found yourself a form of communication Bumblebee but my word still stands you will remain here"

Its like the floor was swept out from underneath Bee spurts from the radio sweared at the autobot leader, it had the group jolting who knew that Bumblebee had such a dirty vocabulary.

Ratchet having heard enough yelled at the top of his lungs.

"LANGUAGE!"

Bumblebee knew he was in trouble now as several pair of disappointed optics bared down on him.

Bee clicked trying his best to pull the cute sparkling card but by the looks he knew where he was too go grumbling he trudged his way to his room down the hall.-

Bumblebee didn't know how long he'd been in his room it felt like Breems maybe Vorns, until he heard a knock at his door it slid open to reveal, Optimus.

"Are you busy?"

Bumblebee shook his head sitting up and making room on his berth for Optimus to sit.

"Look I know how difficult it is for you to be stuck at the Base but you realize I'm only doing this to protect you and the others"

Bumblebee looked at his servos and back up into the gentle optics of his leaders before nodding once

"Then you realize why you're to be here right"

A low warble responded to the question, he didn't understand why he had to be here but he'd understand the primes wishes to protect them all they'd lost too many already.

Optimus let out a soft vent before petting the back of Bumblebee's helm, making the young Scout feel sleepy.

{Man how the heck do you manage to get me melting against you prime}

soon enough he felt himself practically leaning against the Prime chassis listening to the beat of his spark, powerful and strong it lulled him into a light recharge.

"We've lost far too many young one and I'll be damned if I let this war take you now"-

Bumblebee awoke to silence you know that odd kind of silence where it shouldn't be silent yeah that kind, He vented out confused as to why everything was so quiet, rubbing the fogginess of recharge.

He leaned out from his bedroom door looking down the hallway finding absolutely no one it was like a ghost town, had he awoken to early his internal clock said it was 12:30 in the morning perfect time to awaken.

He investigated clicking and beeping his emotions, the room in which everyone usually congregated was completely empty not even a ratchet grumbling about not being a miracle worker no arcee no children not even Bulkhead being his loud boisterous wrecker self.

Bumblebee was all alone, it then clicked he was all alone in the Base no Prime to order him to stay in the base, no Arcee and Bulkhead to watch him no ratchet to tell him no.

He played Imagine dragons thunder dancing in the middle of the room quite happy but then worry filled him where was everyone at that it even needed ratchet to be there.

"Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee let out a movie girlish scream from his radio having not expected the prime to actually be standing behind him, well then he hadn't been alone.

{Spoke too soon}

His doorwings drooped as the autobot quirked and Optic at the young scout, he chuckled patting Bumblebees head.

"Everyone else is out collecting some energon, we were running Low and they needed ratchet because bulkhead managed to bang himself pretty good."

Bee let out a low whistle and waved his servos up at the prime switching through a few stations.

 _~Ooh thats gotta hurt~_

"Indeed little one now why dont you come help me do monitor duty"

Bumblebee made a dramatic no belt out of the radio as well as falling to his knees and reaching to the sky.

"Oh come on its not that bad it could be fun"

Optimus picked the Bot up by his doorwings and set him on a chair the humans used to reach the Monitors, Bumblebee pouted almost at the prime.

Bumblebee found the chair being quite spinny, and enjoyed spinning about until he was dizzy and couldn't tell if up was down and such, the squeaking caught optimus attention a low chuckle escaping as he steadied the young robot.

"Maybe theres a movie on"

Bee chirped up at the prime before heading towards the tv finding there was 2:00 showing of Pacific rim oh joy a movie about monsters and giant robots.

sitting before the tv he found he quite liked the movie and Optimus couldn't help but ask what had him, making so much noise that is until he saw the giant blue bot and two humans piloting it beating up a giant monster.

"I see"

Optimus loved it when Bumblebee was happy, it was rare seeing the grown bot act like a sparkling, he remembered when he'd found bumblebee.

 _The youth sectors_ _had been destroyed by the war, there had been nothing left, that is until the unmistakable clicks and crys of a sparkling had caught the leaders attention._

 _Digging and digging through the rubble to find a tiny little yellow sparkling with the biggest baby blue optics one could ever see swelling with tears, Optimus had took the Sparkling into a single palm the poor thing, had squeaked in fear of the giant autobot at first until he held him close to his chassis the warm beat of his spark calming the exhausted Sparkling into recharge._

Speaking of sparkling Bumblebee was dozing off against the prime, barely conscious still trying to stay awake but the familiar pulse of the primes spark drug him under into recharge.

Optimus cooed at the sight before carrying Bumblebee in his arms cradling him almost as he continued monitor duty.

Returning ratchet was expecting anything when they all returned to the Base what they weren't expecting was to see a sleeping Optimus and Bumblebee in his arms at the monitor, arcee transformed chuckling.

A single optic flickered up at the group as Optimus shook his head Bumblebee nuzzling against his chassis.

"Now isn't that just cute"

Optimus shushed them all as he carried Bumblebee with him down the hall into Optimus own quarters.

* * *

 **Have I melted hearts yet ;3 or is it just me cute little Bee and Optimus moments coming ahead**


	3. Chapter 3 Puppy dog eyes

**Chapter 3**

 **Puppy dog eyes**

Bumblebee silently yawned stretching he stiffened as bumped his arm against something cold, the unfamiliar snores reached his audio receptors, his optics flickered over the massive form of Optimus next to him.

Looking over the edge of the berth he realized he was in Optimus's room in one corner a desk data pads scattered about unfinished reports here and there, he let out a low sad beep realizing just how busy his leader truly was.

He looked up the peaceful look on Optimus's face feeling more than a burden he began climbing down from the berth, only managing to make the other stir.

"Bumblebee?"

Bee froze for a nanoklik as powerful soft blue optics on-lined and flickered down to him.

almost half hanging off the primes berth, only the tips of his pedes reaching the floor no matter how tall he was the he was still small compared to the prime and those around him.

He shook his head looking guilty for waking and worrying the prime, letting out a low click, Optimus however thought nothing of the sort of the adorable scout instead reaching over and pulling him back onto the berth.

"What is the matter little one"

Optimus rumbled as the Bumblebee looked up to his leader unsure how to voice how he felt, deciding to utilize his radio.

its frequency fuzzed out inbetween words out of emotion

 _~ A zzrttz... m ztt…I..Burdzttt en...~_

Frustrated he smacked his chest the garbled message not making it through enough for the prime to understand feeling anguish he covered his face with his servos his body trembling as coolant escaped his optics tears rolling down his faceplate.

All the while Optimus comforted and petted gently between his doorwings which were highly sensitive there, shuddering he just looked up bright baby blue optics filled with tears stared up into Optimus gentle caring ones.

"I understand its hard to communicate but trust me, you are not a burden to me or anyone here"

Bumblebee wondered how Optimus always managed to read him even if he couldn't speak.

Letting out a shuddering vent of air he leaned into the Prime, unaware what time it was, Optimus continued to lulling Bumblebee into recharge stroking his audio receptors.

Bumblebee struggled to stay awake but the beat of the leaders spark seemed to lullaby him into it-

"BUMBLEBEE GET BACK HERE!"

Ratchet raged chasing after said youngling whom slid underneath Optimus whom had been coming the other way and hiding behind his leg ratchet tried grasping at the younglings doorwing but Bee just switched legs until ratchet gave up.

"I was only checking your vocal processor"

Bee let out a angry beep, and waved spurting out buzzes and whirrs only to hold his throat in pain.

"Oh it did not hurt!"

ratchet fumed at Bumblebee as he refused to budge from behind Optimus whom found it quite amusing before picking up Bumblebee by his doorwings.

Optimus looked at the smaller autobot, whom in turn whined and gave Optimus the biggest Puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Bumblebee"

He winced as the stern voice of the prime had him immediately hang limp in Optimus grip, carrying him back over to the medical berth ratchet in toe.

"Now stay there ratchets just checking, your vocal processor you do want to feel better dont you"

Bumblebee shrugged his wings pinned slightly against his back as ratchet returned fussing about holding still but every time he'd move in deeper a burning would begin in his throat.

"Aha I would recommend not saying anything for a while, seems this is the culprit"

He pulled out a piece of shrapnel however no matter how many times ratchet tried to get the box working it was too damaged to work, it had been shorting out for a while and soon bumblebee wouldn't even be able to, buzz or make any kind of noise.

Ratchet turned away, he had yet to tell the scout this knowing it crush him.

Staring at the blue energon covered shrapnel Bumblebee whistled at ratchet curious as to how long that had been in there.

{Well I'll be damned wonder how long thats been in there}

He looked away knowing ratchet would give him a look of pity he hated pity it made him feel helpless exactly as helpless as he had been in tyger pax.

"Look I advise you to ease up on any sort of communication"

Bumblebee looked concerned by ratchets gentle tone on the matter.

Free to go Bumblebee decided to see what arcee and Jack were watching its only 30 minutes until raf is let out of school, and once that happened Bumblebee was gonna do nothing but drive before he returned to base it wasn't disobey an order its kinda bending the rules he thought.

"Hey Bee done running from the hatchet?"

Bumblebee suddenly remembered ratchets words and nodded Miko hopped up, running over to him he looked down he saw a smirk on the girls face.

"Then join us for monster movie mayhem!"

Bumblebee looked curiously at the tv with a obviously fake giant radio active firebreathing lizard, Jack gestured to a spot on the floor next to him.

Bee shuffled over watching as the tyrant lizard knock the model city buildings over breathing controlled fire on them all, Bee tilted his head why was he destroying buildings what was the point.

Jack looked over at the mesmerized scout, maybe this wasn't such good quality programming for someone like Bee he reached for the remote and was about to switch channels, when an alarm went off.

Arcee jumped into action Bulkhead following Bumblebee doorwings twitched as he followed them over ratchet switching the monitor over to the security feed outside the base.

"3 Unidentified flying objects coming this way"

"Autobots tr-"

Optimus froze as an eager youngling bounced up and down before the four Optimus shook his head

"Bumblebee you will remain here. I'm sure Rafael will understand your being late"

Bumblebee wings drooped and he stopped bouncing didn't Optimus trust him why couldn't he join battles anymore what has gotten into that thick processor of his.

Bee let out an angry whirr, only managing to begin coughing spurts of static filled his coughs, as he struggled to intake his cooling fans clicking in.

"Dont worry buddy we'll be quick"

Bulkhead transformed Arcee in sync as the ground bridge opened up, Optimus following last.

Feeling no trust from his team he turned and ran before ratchet could say a word, he buried his head in his servos as he'd curled up by his door as soon as it closed.

{Dont they trust me to handle things}

Bumblebee's body trembled with anguish as he went through the past days in his processor he was not a sparkling anymore and here they all were treating him as such and even banning him from missions he's done time and time again.

Bumblebees servos turned to fists, anger suddenly filled him, he'd kicked con aft more time than they could count dealt with more cons in his life to care anymore about pain.

Finally calming down, he'd decided he was gonna sneak out and show them he wasn't some little sparkling anymore he'd bring down the attacker from the 2 days before, after all it was that darned Jets fault he was forced to be stuck in this base.

Bumblebee vented kicking his closet in, out of anger, something glittering caught his optic he didn't really keep anything in the closet cause what use was it for.

Upon closer inspection he noticed it was a shiny sliver of something, could it be glass no it was too metallic to be glass.

Bee picked it up holding it between and index and thumb he found it was, a shard.

turning it over he tried to drop it into his palm but it was like the shard was stuck to him shaking his arm as hard as he could he found the shard began glowing a soft white light.

Bee let out an electronic shriek as the white became more intense.

Ratchet had been concerned ever since the scout had run off into his room he hadn't really heard a peep, that is until the power suddenly went out.

"Blast it Bumblebee!?"

He heard his shriek or something like it, come from down the hall, running down the hall he burst into the room gasping at what he saw.

"Bumblebee?"

* * *

 **Find out what happened to Bee and can anyone guess what that shard is and what it did.**


	4. Chapter 4 Poison

**Chapter 4**

 **Poison**

{what ratchet wha}

Bumblebee blinked his vision blurry confused why the medic was gawking as his pure blue eyes laid on not metal and frame but flesh and bone.

Trying to scream was a no go as he clutched his scarred neck eyes wide with fear he scrambled over to the closest reflective surface silently pointing and screaming.

Ratchet stared at the honey brown haired pale faced human in the Scouts bedroom, former not sure what to say but seeing said enough that was Bumblebee.

Upon closer inspection he noticed Bumblebee was still wearing his colors of yellow and Black stripes in the form of a bright yellow tshirt with two horizontal stripes that familiar his alt form and what appeared to be ripped up Black pants.

Most strikingly familiar was the tattooed autobot symbol just barely visible on the pale chest.

The boy couldn't be no older than 16, and as frightened as Bumblebee was.

Bee couldn't help but inspect himself in the mirror and his fingers.

All ratchet could do is gawk, at the human turned scout.-

Optimus lead the group searching the sky's for the unidentified flying objects, Arcee voiced her concern, of not seeing anything or sensing any heat signatures, in the visible area, Bulkhead suddenly breaked almost making Arcee crash into his rear.

"LOOK!"

All three looked up as suddenly the sky revealed 3 invisibly cloaked Jets a familiar F-15 in the lead, nosediving towards them.

The humming of plasma blasters and a shout from Arcee had all of them diving out of the way as the jet flew back up having released some form of gas upon them blinding them all.

"Arcee Bulkhead stick together!"

"Will do!"

Flickering up he managed to dodge some sort of electrical net, he slashed through it with a familiar sword he wielded often, in battle.

Rolling out of the way he called to Arcee, the jet took a u turn and unleashed a torrent of bullets holding his arm up he shielded himself against the bullets.

Arcee's form suddenl burst through the blackened cloud in doing a wheely as she blasted the engine of one of the jets which took a sharp bank left to avoid being demolished by Bulkheads wrecking ball arm.

Noticing the jets reformed there position Optimus glared at the F-15 expecting to see whom the driver was, the sudden standstill brought attention to arcee crying out to duck.

Optimus Optics widened as the jet released what looked like some sort of dart from a turret that formed below the belly of the airborne vehicle the other 2 next to it formed the same result.

"Whatever is in those darts do not get hit by them"

Thundered the Prime as Arcee returned fire trying to down the main jet.

Bulkhead let out a roar as he released the wrecking ball it sailed through the air, as the other Jets swerved to avoid, the F-15 did not see it coming as it had continued firing darts and bullets at the Prime.

Optimus protected arcee as she flanked Optimus side and blasted at the incoming Jets that had slowly retreated, with a satisfying crunch the jets engines plumed smoke as it wobbled in the air Optimus ran forward, knowing whoever inside would lead them to the reason of the attack.

Arcee cried out his name to stop but it was far too late as the pricking of a dart in his palm, had him reeling back almost dropping the jet but held firm as whatever was in its chemicals was shutting everything down within moments.

The last thing the prime would see was Arcee and Bulkhead running towards him.-

Bumblebee shook uncomfortably as Ratchet had plucked him from the bedroom floor, concerned ratchet mumbled that the day couldn't get any better than this that is until, Arcee called, and then ratchet began swearing up a storm.

Whatever had gone wrong it must have to do with Optimus because Bee felt something was wrong, he just knew.

"Bee stay here"

Ratchet set Bumblebee on the edge of his desk, Bumblebee wrung his hands as Ratchet tapped furiously at the coordinates the others were at the nervousness in his chest growing and expanding as the usually Hotheaded medic, was far too quiet.

Looking over to the sound of the groundbridge opening a quiet gasp is all Bumblebee could Muster as the unconscious form of the prime was helped through the bridge, Arcee supporting his left while Bulkhead his right.

"What in Primus happened!"

Swore Ratchet, smashing a fist too close to Bumblebee fear of being crushed entering Bumblebee's thoughts as the doctor realized what he'd done and apologized.

Suddenly all Optics landed on Bumblebee, Arcee in awe and Bulkheads Jaw dropped.

"I suppose you have some explaining as well Ratchet for now theres no time to point blame"

Arcee hotily replied as Bulkhead and her helped set the Prime upon the medical berth, fear stabbed at Bumblebee's heart as he ran over to the comatose prime, tears glistening as he jumped from the table to the primes chassis his form Miniscule against the massive leaders body.

He silently cried as he willed for the Prime to say something to wake up, Ratchet shook his head as he began hooking wires and tubes to the Prime, all the while Arcee stating and describing what had happened.

Bumblebee was numb to everything around him the usual feeling of the Primes spark he'd usually feel against his own which was no longer present, had bee curling in a ball against Optimus trying desperately to reach him in some way.

Ratchet worked vigorously trying to find what exactly was running through the Primes Energon lines and running rampid amongst his CPU and core programming systems.

Bumblebee refused to budge even when Arcee shocked as she was at the human whom seemed familiar yet not, tried moving him he'd outright clutched to the Primes metal plating in refusal eventually ratchet had told her to stop.

Bulkhead was just as well confused by the human there was something familiar for sure but he just couldn't put his servo on it.

Eventually Ratchet managed to find the Culprit a shut down protocol that overrode anything and everything within the core victims programming to remain in stasis, and later would eat away at the spark until there was nothing left but an empty shell.

Ratchet brought up a few override codes that would block the attempts with a strong firewall and Preserve the Prime and all his core files until the Poison ran its course, for now all that was needed was rest and no movements of any sort.

Ratchets optics flickered to the almost comatose boy against the Prime's chassis barely even a dot amongst the Primes massive form.

Gentle as the medic possibly could be, he brushed his finger atop the small head earning a distinctive rumble of sorts, as Bumblebee dropped off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 He's Frageelay

**Chapter 5**

 **He's Frageelay**

* * *

 **AN: I'm guessing yall get the Christmas story reference enjoy the story inspiration for the chapter song is Melanie Martinez Soap**

* * *

Tired weary Optics on-lined slowly every joint ached, the familiar feeling of files trying to recompile from the sudden system crash had Optimus groan, biting down on his denta he decided moving his head at all was just a bad idea.

Blinking he tried to gather his memory banks and figure out what on earth happened, that was his plan until he felt something move against his side on the berth, looking down he was quite surprised to see a small young boy with dirty honey brown hair snuggling into his chassis.

Ratchet caught the Primes attention suddenly a mouthed word of explanations later, Optimus blinked warily his spark ached but he felt a strange connection and familiarity with the warm teen at his side, it then clicked when he caught the sight of the tattoo just barely visible under the yellow striped shirt.

The scars on the pale neck caused recognition to filter, wanting answers he looked to ratchet how on primus was this fragging possible.

Optimus felt his very spark freeze as hazy baby blue eyes suddenly met his all sleepiness left the teen at his side as he smiled joyfully at the Prime using the very armor of the prime as footholds he began climbing right onto his chestplate where his spark lied.

"Bumblebee?"

An eager nod was the response to the confused Primes question, oh Primus how, why must you torment me Primus all the massive leader could actually coherently think, Bumblebee stood up and fell on his back when he stumbled Optimus using his palm to catch him he could practically fit in the primes hand.

So delicate and fragile Optimus was afraid if he breathed wrong he'd hurt Bumblebee.

Bee hugged the thumb of the primes hand he was barely an inch taller than Primes finger let alone his own Pede, but it seemed Bumblebee didn't mind in the least.

Arcee and Bulkhead had gone to pick up there charges from school, leaving Bumblebee ratchet and the healing Prime alone at the base.

"I didn't know how to tell you so Bumblebee took responsibility of that"

Optimus let out a breath, as his processor was very much trying to process the fact his Scout is now a itty bitty teen human.

Optimus very carefully very gently held bumblebee before his eye level as the youngling seemed to enjoy the treatment somewhat, only somewhat as it was clear he was confused and distressed at his current predicament.

"So... young one I suppose you're gonna be under more careful watch"

Bumblebee gave the most spiteful look possibly pouting, at the very idea of being watched extra careful like some little sparkling.

"Well I dont very well think you can object in this position can you"

Optimus chuckled warmly as Bee turned and nodded guiltily knowing full well he'd get hurt more easily now in this squishy form which he'd learned was susceptible to practically everything.

In fact he squeaked realizing how cold the metal of the primes palm was and shivering wrapping arms around himself, ratchet then decided to cut in and tell them the ideas ratchet had for the little scout in his current form.

"I sent arcee to pick up some blankets and a bed"

Bumblebee blinked as Optimus seemed to agree they'd have to learn to compensate for Bumblebee's new form, a berth would be too cold and too big for a human.

Bee flailed his arms, and tried speaking managing a coughing fit to end all coughing fits clutching his throat as he gasped for breath ratchet unsure what to do being fifty only tapped his back which managed to get bee to cough up a little bit of blood into his hand.

Bumblebee blinked at the red stuff curious, and was about to wipe it on his clothes when ratchet plucked him up glaring him down daring him to do such.

Optimus concerned as much as the medic simply realized a call to nurse darby would be in order the fact she actually knew about them was a long story and every chance she got she'd mother the heck out of them all.

"I'll put her on speed dial"

Ratchet voiced as Optimus very carefully cradled the youngling to his chest close enough to hear the beating of his spark which bumblebee lovingly curled up to it listening to the prime intake with each beat of his spark Bumblebee was lulled into slumber.

About 2 Joors later, the familiar voices of Jack and Arcee, poured through the base, Bulkhead and Miko singing startled Bumblebee awake he looked up at the just as awake prime.

Eventually a well aimed wrench hit Bulkhead's helm putting a stop to the singing, with big baby blue eyes everyone realized they'd not only awoken bumblebee but optimus to.

"Oops"

Jack hopped off Arcee as he waved at the human turned Autobot, whom seemed about to throw the worlds biggest tantrum.

But the gentle pet from a single finger from the Prime placated the youngling, Arcee whispered to ratchet and the Prime, while Bulkhead Jack and Miko watched a Movie.

"So what do we tell Raf?"

Bumblebee awoke from the relaxing pets of the Prime upon mention of Raf, he stood up almost teetering over the Primes protective hand, as he waved his arms proving his further displeasure.

"We know Bee"

Arcee tried to calm the youngling but he refused to be calmed, it's been far too long since Bumblebee last saw his young charge and he wanted nothing more than to go see Raf hug him and never let go.

Ratchet sighed at Bumblebee, as it was clear he'd never be calmed until they either let him see the boy or bring the boy to him.

"I suppose later I could pick him up"

Optimus set the suddenly squirming scout down on ratchets desk hopping up and down excitedly ratchet loved seeing the happiness in the little scout again.

"But that doesn't mean you can come with to get him"

Bee didn't care if he couldn't go all he cared about was seeing Raf again.

Arcee chuckled at the giddy youngling, before catching his attention.

"Anyways Bee Jack and I were talking about ways for you to communicate"

Bee looked up eager to hear about this instead Arcee handed him a rectangular device upon closer inspection would reveal it was a cellphone.

"Now you can text or bubble chat what you wish to say"

He hopped onto the palm of the femmes hand hugging her index finger, he was so happy and blessed to primus to have a family like this.

shifting he booted up the phone before tapping the texting app.

{Finally a form of communication why didn't I think of this}

Bumblebee tapped furiously, at the phone as he concocted what he wanted to say.

 _"I'm so glad that I can finally communicate what I wanna say I love you all"_

Bee chuckled as he was swept up in the primes hold once more

"we all love you too young one"

He silently giggled, as the prime tickled him until he had to gasp for breath ratchet gave a quirking warning tone to the prime to ease up.

The prime felt his spark lift seeing the pure utter happiness on Bumblebee's face.

Bumblebee stretched yawning, as adorable as possible the group specifically arcee begun cooing on how cute he was.

Bumblebee didn't really care how cute he was he just wanted to sleep, and he did just that curling against the primes chassis.


	6. Chapter 6 To be human

**Chapter 6**

 **To be human**

Bumblebee loved to play games with jack and Miko it was all the more satisfying now that his hands were small enough to be able to play, he smiled as his virtual character beat Jacks character into the ground.

He fist pumped the air, in victory, as Jack stared wide eyed alongside miko

"Dang Bee thats the 5th time you've beaten me and Miko"

Bumblebee gave a impish smirk, to the two Miko suddenly hopped up into his face her finger pushing his chest.

"You're not cheating are you!"

Bee held his hands up in surrender shaking his head furiously, however the confrontation of proving he didn't cheat ended when the return of ratchet had Bumblebee jumping towards the medic vehicle for joy.

"Hey HEY! Easy calm down"

Grumbled ratchet, immediately Raf hopped out calling for Bumblebee.

Bumblebee pranced over practically skipping startling Raf, he bit his lip at the sight of the boy in front of him.

"HI who are you?"

Raf inspected the boy practically circling him in confusion.

Bumblebee shocked that Raf couldn't recognize him, waved his hands at the boy and tapped his chest before picking up his phone.

 _Hi Raf it's me Bumblebee_

Bumblebee waved the phone in the boys face, waiting for some type of reaction but all he got was a blank stare.

"Bee?"

Raf questioned not really believing what he was seeing.

"H-How"

Bee looked down more or less frustrated and unknowing of the how, that is until ratchet walked over.

"We're not really sure how Rafael we're still figuring that out pretty much."

Raf bit his lip, thinking hard here was a human version of his best friend his guardian and he didn't know what to say.

Bumblebee waved his hand in rafs face to get his attention smiling brightly at his friend, he pointed to his chest then the phone.

 _"Hey don't worry about me I'm pretty much how do humans say rolling with the punches"_

If only Raf believed that Bumblebee then furiously tugged on the boys sleeve dragging him over to the couch where Jack and miko ware just putting in some strange robot movie.

{The irony}

Bumblebee began tapping away at his cellphone while Bulkhead and arcee were discussing something about the mysterious jet which they'd found out were drones.

Bee blinked when Raf snuggled somewhat into his side the movie more than background noise to Bumblebee.

Jack and miko seemed to be jeering at him bee returned there jeers with his own feature of faces.

Eventually ending in chuckles due to the fact that Bee was just too cute at it making a sour face.

Bumblebee decided to hush them as the fact his almost more than a friend brother was asleep in his lap.

 _Hey guys you wanna listen to some music later I recently got this new CD_

Jack and Miko nodded at bumblebees question.

Bumblebee jumped as he heard a sudden noise thinking it some kind of monster had simply hid behind the couch all while Jack and Miko stared at him questionably.

Bee held his middle for a second his stomach hurt oddly and the sound seemed to be coming from there.

"It means your hungry dude"

Jack said from his spot over the back of the couch, Bee quite new to hunger wanted whatever it was to stop.

Miko pushed bumblebee back to the couch, keeping him company while Raf slept,

About a breem later Jack returned with something humans called burger and fries, Bee looked tiredly at Jack as he Set down the meal.

Bee sniffed and instantly dug into his burger curiously if anything he ate more happily as the taste hit his tastebuds he now knew the heaven that was human food.

"Whoa slow down Bee you'll choke that way"

Mouth full of burger Bee simply stared like a deer caught in headlights, miko chuckled at him suddenly ratchets swearing grabbed all fours attention.

Swallowing bee was first approach the angry medic also waving at Optimus whom seemed to be doing much better than yesterday.

 _what's wrong ratch?_

said medbot was currently typing furiously at a computer screen, bumblebee not getting the answers he wanted decided to kick the others pede.

"Bumblebee can't you see I'm busy trying to work!"

Arcee decided to pick up the curious Bee and decided to take Jack and him for a drive Bee loved drives.

"Hey Imma take bee and Jack for a drive"

Ratchet turned on Arcee in an instant shouting at the top of his lungs, Bee hid in the femmes palm as he felt like his ears would pop from the decibel ratchet and Arcee were arguing.

"BEE IS NOT TO LEAVE THIS BASE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS FOR HIM ESPECIALLY IN THAT FORM!"

Ratchet gestures to bumblebee as he uncovered his ears now that ratchets piece was done but Arcee wasnt.

"HOW'S THAT ANY FAIR TO BEE YOU CAN'T KEEP HIM LOCKED UP IN HERE FOREVER AND FROM WHAT I CAN TELL HE AND JACK ARE SAFE CAUSE I'LL BE WITH THEM!"

Exasperated ratchet just gave in, as Bee popped his head back up, Jack miko and Raf came out from there hiding places behind the couch.

"Right Jack come on"

Arcee instantly transformed her engine revving as the boy strapped on a helmet Bee was in front it made him feel letter driving always made him feel better.

"Wait can't have you riding without a helmet." bumblebee

Bumblebee quirked a brow at the bright blue helmet, Jack helped strap it on Arcee impatient revved her engine again.

"Hold your horses Arcee"

Bee wanted to get going and now finally hopping on her couldn't help but let out a silent joyful about even if he couldn't talk he could form words with his phone.

Arcee gunned it Jack clung to bees waist,as Arcee did a wheelie kicking dust up behind them Bee urged her to go faster.

Arcee complied speeding up almost going reaching the end of the road strip, Bumblebee loved how the wind whipped his hair back.

"Alright Bee I gotta slow down human traffic laws"

Bumblebee pouted as they slowed down Jack quite grateful for the much more slower pace.

Arcee decided to take Bumblebee and Jack into town, after all maybe Jack could teach him a thing or two about being human.

"Hey Jack why don't you show Bee around town, I'll be right here"

Smiling Jack tapped Bumblebees shoulder, that startled Bee and made him fall off arcee in the process, Jack ran over the other side in concern.

"BEE ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Bee whimpered in pain blood escaped the scrape on his elbow hed never felt pain like this before it was excruciating.

Jack carefully pulled the scout up as arcee scanned bumblebee for injuries wincing at the nasty scrape.

Jack couldn't believe how fragile human bodies could be, Jack tsked at the sight slowly he guided Bumblebee to a bench.

"Wait here Bee Imma go get something for that don't move."

Bee glared at the still flowing blood now about staining his yellow shirt crimson.

"Bumblebee just stay there Jack should be back"

Arcee voiced from her parking spot close by bumblebee wondered why humans bled and why there pain receptors seemed worse than autovot.

Jack eventually returned with a rag and bandaids and cotton balls cleaning alcohol.

"Alright I'm back Bee give me your arm"

Bumblebee hesitantly handed Jack his arm nervously watching him as every wipe hurt and Jack had to pick out some rocks and dirt.

Confused why the boy paused in his cleaning he didn't see him pour a clear liquid onto the rag.

"Sorry Bee this might sting a little"

Bee tilted his head he just silently told the boy to go ahead, as soon as the rag touched his skin he felt like fire lit across the wound silently screaming and struggling against Jack and his gentle hushes.

"I know Bee but you don't want that to get infected do you"

Bee held back tapping some few choice words, eventually the pain began to numb.

"Now why don't we go get some icecream huh champ"

Bee didn't know what this icecream was but memory served it was made up of dairy and flavored sugars frozen in a freezer a humans treat Raf talked about it a lot sometimes.

"Come on Bee!"

Bumblebee hopped off the bench ignoring the chuckles of Arcee, as he followed Jack.

Bee was awed by the many shopping malls and fast-food places there were neon signs blinked on and off at him, hed never been small enough to observe human culture so close of course in car form hed only driven everywhere.

He never stopped to take the time to truly observe the humans way of life of course what had learned of human culture was only half accurate, from what Raf had said.

"Bee earth to Bee yeah you ya kind of spaced out on me for a moment there"

Bee waved his hands before pulling out his cellphone to tell Jack his feelings about the town so far.

 _I'm currently trying to process all this your kind is far more evolved than I first thought._

Jack chuckled at the smiling scout before tugging him into a pink building an icecream cone sign jutted out from it, the place was hopping with people.

Jack sighed seemed they'd have a wait in line, Bee was patient however and polite a little girl caught her eye on the blood stains on his shirt which caused the parents of the girl to be concerned.

"Excuse me little boy are you okay"

A man that couldn't be over 50 questioned Bumblebee, he jerked his head to the man in fright, he wasnt used to concern heck he barely could stand Optimuses concern for his well being.

Realizing people in line were staring he was about to type a response before Jack broke in.

"He's okay he just fell off his bike on the way here and I'm buying him icecream to cheer him up"

Bumblebee let out a breath of relief for Jack's quick thinking it seemed to satisfy everyone and they went back to there own business.

Eventually Jack and Bee made it to the order register, Bee stared up at the pictures of Icecream to order, one in particular looked exquisite, it was called chocolate fudge brownie ripple or Monster brownie for short.

"See anything you like Bee"

Smiling he pointed to the monster Brownie, as Jack voiced there order Bee looked around feeling more than nervous he froze it was that same couple again.

Why were they staring at him like that did he do something wrong.

Bumblebee jumped when Jack grasped his shoulder, startled by the reaction and more concerned, steered Bumblebee to a table more near the back of the establishment.

"Bee a are you okay?"

Bee felt like his heart was about to burst from its squishy casing he didn't know why but he felt something was more than off about that family up front.

 _That family up front there's something strange about them._

Jack took a chance to see what had Bee all wound up, the family looked normal and average a family of 3 a thin faced women black hair nothing strange about her, a girl with brown eyes and a blue dress seemed to be staring in there direction.

The eyes are what was weird however and the man that was supposedly the father confirmed Bumblebee fears he seemed to be staring straight at the back of his friends head his scars on his face seemed to mar the man's face his burly build nothing short of threatening.

"I see"

Jack felt nothing short of fear coming off Bumblebee, was it fear of being vulnerable or fear for Jacks safety he didn't know either by the time they got there icecream the family had seemingly disappeared?

"Arcee to Jack Arcee to jack"

"Here Jack what's up."

Jack let out a breath, before explaining what he and Bumblebee saw.

Bee poked at the melted fudge mudslide having never had anything like this he could only guess it was like energon goodies which ratchet would hide from him due to an incident involving a young sparkling and the goodies and not getting him to calm down or recharge for 6 decacycles.

Scooping up some of the sweet he was expecting anything really, however never had he tasted anything so primusly heavenly.

He began shoveling the sweet in he couldn't get enough the taste was just so amazing how is it humans could make something this delicious and have yet to scratch the surface of true paradise technology.

"I see you like it"

He didn't even answer Jack just shoved another bite in but stopped the glass shook from an unknown force Jack yanking him below the table as the whole building shook and people screamed here and there.

Bee peaked his head to looked out the window to find the cause of the sudden earthquake, he couldn't even warn everyone to get out before he was tossed into the wall the building collapsing from structural damage from a missile explosion fire everywhere every exit was locked he struggled to scan the crowd for Jack was he okay was Jack okay!

He stood up wobbling on his legs as he gasped for breath the smoke all but suffocating and blinding.

He searched the sea of injured for the familiar ebony hair, a hanging beam collapsed on top of him debris and fire all falling on top of him.

He couldn't make a sound his vision was darkening, losing consciousness, he hoped Arcee was coming he hoped Jack was alright.

The last thing he saw was a shadow above him reaching for him.

* * *

 **AN: hey guys I broke my computer charger again it fell and the inside of the plug in broke so it may be months before I can use it which is why I'm currently using cell phone to write chapters so sorry if there's spelling errors and worst yet mistakes from autocorrect**


	7. Chapter 7 Imprisoned

**Chapter 7**

 **IMPRISONED**

* * *

 **AN: hey guys I might discontinue this story and curious of where all the cons are I'm getting to them in a few more chapters right now a completely different monster is coming round also I had to put my dog down today so my writing might die down**

* * *

Jack gasped for breath as he was dragged from the rubble people crowded some survivors from the destruction that just occurred.

Jack replayed what happened in his mind, he still couldn't grasp it and then he heard screaming as a jet flew off it had no markings of government or possibly m.e.c.h, he held his head.

Arcee rolled through the crowd screeching to a halt concern showing in her headlights and holoform.

"JACK!"

Arcee voiced worry for her human, and then it occurred to her.

"Where's Bumblebee?"

Jack blinked owlishly before groaning trying to remember where bumblebee was during the whole explosion.

"I-I don't kn-know it was chaotic Cee"

Jack began coughing up a storm as the smoke fumes had gotten to him, from the now charcoaled rubble that once was an icecream parlor.

"Easy maybe Bumblebee got out and headed back to base"

Jack winced as arcee revved her engine before taking off from the scene looking around for any sign of the human turned mech.

Jack tried Bees cellphone, the ringer didn't even begin it just went straight to voicemail.

"Ugh I'm not getting an answer can't you Idk track him?"

Jack voiced guiltily worried for the young vulnerable scout what if a Con finds him or worse MECH.

"Jack don't worry we'll find him"

Arcees reassurance was hollow at best.-

 _Fuzzy blackness suddenly gave way to bright white lights, gasping for breath and trying to move he regretted such as he felt cold clamps keeping him from getting up his body felt like it was hit by a building blinking a memory flashed before him fire people screaming._

 _{JACK!}_

 _Wincing he laid his head back down on the pillow watching the strange blurry faced people work around him._

 _Suddenly he realized he wasn't just strapped to a table he was being carted, he groaned everything was blurry and out of place the hallways warped as his head throbbed warningly._

 _He felt so ill bits and pieces of conversation slipped through as the overhead lights of the hall disappeared and all was grey._

 _He couldnt remember whom turned him over, as all he felt was hands grasping pushing and prodding._

 _Conversation began again but he could barely grasp it everything was so muddled he couldn't even tell if up was down._

' ...help...mo..v...im'

Bumblebee moaned as a light was shined into his eyes each one wanting for the light to turn off, the doctor turned back to his nurse whisperin words that Bee could barely just make out his mind was scrambled.

"Hello I'm Dr. Silver Gray Stag"

Bumblebee managed to gather his thoughts glaring heatedly at the Dr. Whom looked no more older than he was.

Silver white hair dangled down in front of the mans sharp features and cold blue eyes.

He began speaking as he prepped what looked like an iv drip and begun swabbing the area in which it would go.

"You know when they said that you were with the autobots it was really fascinating to learn how you a human boy could befriend aliens so quickly how is it you did that!?"

He continued on asking questions Bee was so glad he was mute.

"But I suppose we'll save all questions for the interrogation"

Bee glared the way this guy talked was annoying to say the least he was cocky and smug as if he were a god and Bumblebee a lowly test subject.

However what caught his attention was a man hidden in the shadows cleaning AK47.

Bumblebee gulped as a single glimmering eye peered through shadows almost through bumblebee as well.

"Your lucky it was us kid MECH wouldn't even dare give you the comfort we give"

The man suddenly stood up Bee didn't need much to see that the others face was severely scarred three slashes above his eyebrow ridge that than curved down the side of his face to his jaw two more marred his nose bridge and the third marred his neck.

Bumblebees body shook frightened as one single steel grey eye glared down at him, the man was very familiar it was the man from the shop! Bee bit his lip as the other approached him with a smirk gun in hand.

"You know ya seem familiar"

The stranger played with his blond and black locks he couldn't help but a strangled whimper or something like it escape him.

As the man continued on, tugging harshly on a strand.

"Why don't you make it easier on yourself and tell us where your big metal friends are."

The man sneered as Bumblebee squirmed uncomfortably.

The man annoyed by his squirming slammed his hands on the table so Bumblebee couldn't move his head pure terror filled blue orbs.

"I'm talking to you kid don't ignore me we can do this the easy way"

Before leaning forward his sour breath making bumblebee ill from the mans close proximity to his face.

"Or the bosses way and trust me he is not nearly as kind as I am"

Bumblebee stiffened glaring at the man fire in bright blue eyes, silence rained for a few minutes before the man backed off he smiled.

"Alright kid it's your funeral by the end of the day either way you'll give us the information"

Bee continued to glare as the man picked up his weapon and began heading for a door but paused turning back eyeing bumblebee up and down.

"By the way kid names Alec, Alec fleece best get to learning it, cause I'm the only friendly face round here"

With that the dark haired man left through the door leaving Bumblebee alone with Dr. Silver he grimaced worriedly.

{I hope everyone back homes not too worried}-

"You lost HIM!"

Ratchet roared waving a wrench at arcee and Jack whom flinched as the surrounding bots stared down with more than shock concern.

"Listen calm down we just have to track him down is all"

Ratchet felt like throwing something so he did at bulkhead whom screamed like a little girl.

Optimus pinched his faceplate in thought, Bumblebee knows better than to wander off if anything he could still be back at the scene.

"Arcee are you sure Bumblebee was completely missing before you decided to come here"

Jack and Raf exchanged a look as miko sat on Bulkheads shoulder, waiting for the femme final answer.

"Yes sir me and Jack checked every inch of the place even went into see if any humans had him or any hospitals possibly had taken him in he was nowhere to be and he's not answering his phone not even a text"

Ratchet grumbled before looking on the monitors typing quickly before jolting, and then cursing.

"Slaggit prime I can't find a life signal or his tracking chip!"

Arcee looked at the screen for any familiar dot, but there was nothing just there four life signals and there location at the base.

"So what does this mean?"

Inquiries Raf whom looked more scared and worried by the second, ratchet answered him a tad bit carefully knowing these next words would probably set the boy off.

"It can mean many things either bumblebee removed it or has been injured in which damaging it or offline, But I think something else has deactivated it."

Ratchet rumbled raf shaking his head his body trembling with fear of all the possibilities, Optimus decided tomorrow they would all go look for the missing scout.

Optimus spark throbbed and ached little more he couldn't feel bumblebee anywhere not even with the almost creation creator like bond this scared the 22 foot tall prime.

"Everyone calm yourselves Raf Jack miko you will attend school as usual, and accompany arcee bulkhead and me after such activities have finished then we will spread out and search for Bumblebee ratchet keep an eye on the monitors while were gone"

Raf looked like he wanted to do more and looked up at the prime whom returned a softer smile almost as if telekinetically saying _'we'll find him'_

Raf ran up to ratchet a conversation passed between them before ratchet helped Raf up to the computer console.

Jack and miko spoke with there own guardians about where Bumblebee could be and possibilities of the cons having him.

Maybe even MECH but they realized that silas and MECH have disappeared since the last battle against them.

It then occurred to them all what about the mysterie jet drones that had been attacking.

Arcee glared at said jet they'd dismantled trying to get useful information from, Bulkhead glared at it as well as if it had offended him.

"So anyone thinking what I'm thinking"

The wrecker replied refitting his wrecking ball arm, as Arcee pulled out a blaster.

"Oooh yeah"

With one thought in mind the prime team began concocting a plan.


End file.
